murder murder by Eminem
by M3GAN
Summary: Trowa goes on a crime spree! kind of sad...


I don't own Gundam wing. Or the song Murder murder. Eminem does. Hell, I don't even own the story line!  
  
Murder, Murder  
  
/All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate. All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Murder murder murder, kill kill kill!/  
  
10:36 pm. Trowa pulls a black van into a parking lot in front of a fast food restaraunt. He needs money, badly. He has a kid waiting for his dad at home. But everyday he goes hungry because he's a single father on a VERY tight budget. He looks down onto the passenger seat beside him at a 10- magnum. The cold black metal shone with the light of the street lamps as he picked it up and loaded it. Calmly, he stepped from the van and approached the near by building. He left the vehical running. Left the keys in the van, with a gat in each hand.  
  
Went up in Eastland and shot a policeman.  
  
I used to be a pilot of a Gundam called Heavyarms. What I experienced was un imaginable. I was sacrificed by the colonies to take that position, and now that it's gone, I have nothing. Now I'm pissed! So THIS is the thanks I get? A low paying job and a trailer for a home? They'll pay... Fuck a peace plan, if a citizen bystands.  
  
The shit is in my hands, here's yo' lifespan;  
  
And for what yo' life's worth, this money is twice than.  
  
Grab a couple grand and lamp in Iceland.  
  
I'm really not a bad guy. I grew up wanting to be a fireman-- to save people. But I never had a chance at that. Now the only person I really love is my daughter. But I'm not like most dads. Everyone has to draw a line somewhere. But I'm going WAY over the line to keep food on the table. See, I can't afford to blow this shit. See I'm a nice man but money turned me to Satan.  
  
I'm thirsty for this green so bad I'm dehydratin.  
  
"Hurry up with the cash bitch, I got a ride waitin!".  
  
Shot a man twice in the back when he tried skatin.  
  
Trowa yelled at the terrified lady at the front counter. He glared at her impaitently as she fumbled with the cash and bills. In the corner of his eye, he saw an obese man making a break for the door. By reflex, he aimed the weapon perfectly at the middle of his back and fired two shots. He man collapsed into a lifeless heap on the ground. I want the whole pie, I won't be denied nathan.  
  
Maybe I need my head inside straightened.  
  
Brain contemplatin, clean out the register.  
  
Dip before somebody catches ya,  
  
or gets your description and sketches ya.  
  
Trowa dashed outside with the black bag in hand, not even half full of cash. $200 wont cut it. He's still in debt, and bills are coming fast. The connection was the prime suspect.  
  
But I ain't set to flee the scene of the crime just yet.  
  
Cause I got a daughter to feed.  
  
And $200 ain't enough to water the seed.  
  
He got into the van and sped down a couple blocks. That time, he got lucky. But banks have security guards and alarms. But it's not like he has a choice now. Hes a criminal already, might as well get as much out of it as possible... The best thing would be for me to leave Taco Bell and hit up Chess King.  
  
And have the lady at the desk bring money from the safe in the back. Stepped in wavin the Mac." Cooperate, and we can operate, and save an attack".  
  
I tried to warn her, but she was scared. She fled. I can't let any witnesses get away. Trowa jumps over the counter and grabs the terrified lady by the back of her neck. She let out a suffocated scream as Trowa slammed her onto the front desk she was sitting at. She went down easy, and didn't get up. This bitch tried escapin the jack.  
  
Grabbed her by the throat, it's murder she wrote.  
  
You barely heard a word as she choked.  
  
It wasn't nuttin for her to be smoked.  
  
But I slammed her on her back till her vertebrae broke.  
  
Somebody must have pulled an alarm or something, because cops rushed in and held their guns in his direction. He froze for a second. He franticly searched for a way out. Just then the pigs bust in yellin "Freeze!"  
  
But I'm already wanted for sellin ki's.  
  
And bunch of other felonies from A to Z like spellin bees.  
  
I'm not giving up that easy He thought as he pulled out his magnum and shot at the man to his right. Immediately, they shot back. He took a hit square in the chest. Just then he'd remembered that he took off his bullet proof vest when he got into the van. He squatted behind the counter beside the lady's body. He made a short dash and jumped through the window, making a rough landing on the gravel below.  
  
So before I dropped to the ground and fell on knees,  
  
I bust shots, they bust back.  
  
Hit me square in the chest, wasn't wearin a vest.  
  
/All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate. All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Murder murder murder, kill kill kill!  
  
All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate. All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Murder murder murder, kill kill kill!/  
  
His gray Oilers T-shirt was stained with blood as he Sped down the street. But his main concern was avoiding the cops. He could dimly hear sirens and knew they were coming fast. He wasn't really paying attention to the road. A woman in a white Jaguar was pulling out of her driveway. The front of the van clipped the back of the Jag, spun out, and slammed againsed a parked truck. The vans engine died and wouldn't start. So he abandoned the cash and decided to jack the Jaguar. He pulled the gun on her as she screamed. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her from the front seat of the car. He snatched her purse too. Then sped away in the Jag. Left the house, pullin out the drive backin out.  
  
Blew the back end out this lady's Jag, started blackin out.  
  
Pulled the Mag-10 out, stuck it in her face  
  
"Shut your yackin mouth, 'fore I blow the brain from out the back ya scalp!".  
  
Drug her by her hair, smacked her up.  
  
Thinkin fuck it, mug her while you're there, jacked her up.  
  
Stole her car, made a profit.  
  
Just then, a cop car slid around the corner into sight and rammed the car Trowa had stolen. Still in the driveway. He was thrown into the side door and bruised his head, but he recovered quickly. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car accelerated out of the way of another cruiser attack. Over the lawn and back onto the road. Grabbed the tape from out the deck and offed it out the window.  
  
like the girl in "Set It Off" did. Jetted off kid, stole the whip, now I'm a criminal.  
  
He started blacking out from the loss of blood through the bullet wound and struggled to stay conscious. Another police cruiser hit the back of the car and made Trowa spin out. Trowa lost control of the vehicle and swerved into a back yard. It sunk nose first into a swimming pool. Trowa bailed and swam through the cool water. He climbed out, and ran clumsily across the yard and onto a patio deck. His exhausted body collapsed under weakened legs in front of the sliding doors.  
  
Drove it through somebody's yard, dove into they swimmin pool.  
  
Climbed out and collapsed on the patio. "I made it out alive but I'm injured badly though!".  
  
The family of the house saw him and panicked. The dad ordered his son to call police as the mom was frozen with fear. Cops were already in the backyard. These guys never quit! He though, frustrated. Parents screamin: "Son, go in and call the police,  
  
Tell em there's a crazy man disturbing all of the peace!"  
  
Tried to stall him at least long enough to let me leap up.  
  
Trowa decided to rob these people too. He smashed through the window of the patio sliding door and punched the dad out. Then on his way to the front door, snatched the Nintendo and a couple small toys; It looked valuable.  
  
Run in they crib and at least leave with some little cheap stuff.  
  
Actin like they never seen nobody hit a nig before.  
  
Smashed the window, grabbed the Nintendo 64.  
  
When they sell out in stores the price triples.  
  
He made one more break for the streets. There were people everywhere. Kids playing. Too many witnesses. He ran into an old lady. He blacked out for a couple more seconds. Then, he woke up again to the defining roar of police sirens. He couldn't even count how many he saw. The were coming from every directoin!  
  
I ran up the block jumpin kids on tricycles.  
  
and collided with an 80-year old lady with groceries.  
  
There goes cheese, eggs, milk and Post Toasties!  
  
Stood up and started to see stars.  
  
Too many siren sounds, it seemed like a thousand police cars!  
  
When all seemed hopeless, he spotted a garbage truck driving by. He forced himself off of the ground where he had fell and chased after it. He climbed up into it and threw himself inside with the waste. But he remembered all of the people watching him do this, and they would definitely rat him out. And he dropped the Nintendo when he hit the old lady.  
  
Barely escaped, must-a been some dumb luck.  
  
Jumped up and climbed the back of a movin dump truck.  
  
But I think somebody seen me maybe. Plus I lost the damn Nintendo and I musta dropped the Beanie Baby!  
  
He would have got up to run when the truck stopped, but he was exhausted. Everybody had limits, even gundam pilots. He grabbed a torn up white cloth and rose with his hands in the air, begging them not to shoot. The cops led him off the truck and handcuffed him. He blew it.  
  
Fuck it I give up, I'm surrounded in blue suits.  
  
Came out with a white flag hollerin "TRUCE TRUCE"  
  
and surrendered my weapon to cops.  
  
Wasn't me! It was the gangster rap and the peppermint Schnapps.  
  
He rested his head on the door window of the police car. He watched all the people stairing at him. The all seemed happy that this was happening to him. He enveyed them all so badly. A family. A good home. A happy past. Happy memories of friends and school. While they go home into warm beds, he goed to jail because he tried giving a taste of that luxury to his sister Cathrin, and his daughter.  
  
/All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate. All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Murder murder murder, kill kill kill!  
  
All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate. All I see is murder murder, my mind state. Murder murder murder, kill kill kill!/  
  
  
  
Awwww! Poor Trowa! That's not fair. Oh well. I'm the one that did it to him. Email me and tell me what u think 


End file.
